NewNewMoon
by DreamCatcherGal
Summary: What if Bella convinced Edward to stay in New Moon? What if Edward never left Bella. One-shot. Completed.


What if Bella convinced edward to stay?

A short one-shot. Bella convinces Edward to stay when they're in the forest in New Moon. All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

————

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, hid eyes cold on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

"You... don't... want me?" The words coming out of my mouth felt wrong.

"No."

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. His stared back without apology. I'd have to give him credit, he was a very good liar. I felt hurt deep within me, even though I knew he was lying. Edward doing what he always does, trying to protect me. But he didn't understand, he couldn't protect me from things in his world. I loved him, but he was prone to so many self destructing attributes that it almost made it hard.

"Bull." I stated, staring into his eyes half blind with fury. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work."

I grabbed ahold of the collar of his thick grey coat and tugged him forward. Surprise struck his face. "Listen here, Edward, and listen well. For whatever reason, I love you. Even though you've got such a thick skull sometimes, I still do. I have gone through so much in this past year-" the look of sorrow and regret briefly broke his perfect facade before his face went hard again. "And though I never would go back and change any of it, if you leave now, it'll all be for nothing. You're doing what I know you'll keep doing until the day we both die, trying to protect me. But you don't understand, there's going to be things you can't protect me from Edward. You can't shield me from all the darkness in your world. I don't want you to. A good relationship is built on honesty, and right now you're not being very honest to me, or yourself." I stared into his topaz eyes and watched many emotions swirl through him. Usually he was quite good at maintaining composure but I could almost see right through him.

"I love you, you big stupid idiot. And I know you love me, too. So stop running away from yourself. Stop running away from me."

My hand stroked his cool cheek in a comforting manner. His eyebrows furrowed and he spoke.

"Bella." He begged, his voice cracky. "Please. See it the way I do. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"And I don't want to get hurt. But this isnt your only option. This isn't a last resort. It's a death sentence, for both of us. Victoria is still out there and so are many other vampires." I wrapped myself around him, giving him as tight as a hug as I could manage.

He hugged me back, though certainly not as tight but I could tell from it that I'd changed his mind. He pulled back and cupped my cheeks gently, staring into my eyes with an intense look. "I love you so much, Isabella. So much." And then he kissed me, and it was like my world was complete once again. I kissed him back with the same fierceness and intensity as him.

————————

Alice.

I couldnt believe my idiot of a brother. I knew he had the best intentions at heart but sometimes he could be so dense.

He'd rushed home after an extended hunting trip on his part, and of course I'd seen his decision the moment he made it and tried to convince him otherwise, but it didnt work. He decided to end his relationship with Bella.

The frantic and resolute sound of his voice when he'd told Carlisle of his decision was really what made Carlisle listen. He, too, knew that there was no changing Edward's mind after he'd made it.

We all knew why Edward made his choice, and I knew Jasper was feeling uncomprehendingly guilty. I'd tried many times to convince him it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't listen either.

Carlisle was preparing to call the hospital to announce his resignation, stating the excuse that he'd been offered a job elsewhere and made the decision to take it.

I grinned as a vision struck across my thoughts.

~~

Edward and Bella stood in a dark forest, Bella wrapped in Edward's embrace, Alice could see from the way Edward's shoulders moved that he was crying.

"I'm so sorry, my love." He said, his voice thick with the tears that would never flow. Bella stroked the back of his head much like a mother would to comfort their child. "It's alright, okay. Trust me." She seemed to hug him tighter after her spoke, and he buried his head into the crevasse of her neck.

"Just don't try anything dumb like this again." She joked, and Edward laughed.

"Never." He said seriously as he pulled back from her embrace briefly to kiss her on the lips.

~~~

"Carlisle!" I called. Jasper looked over at me from across our bedroom inquisitively. He'd been packing his belongings along with some of mine. He'd felt the shift in my emotions the moment I saw the vision.

Carlisle appeared in the doorway of Jasper and I's room. "Yes, Alice?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't call the hospital. We're not going anywhere. She did it."


End file.
